Being a Hustler's Wife
by Nanita aka Caution
Summary: Phil and Kimi are going though problem's. And it's because of him being a huslter. Chuckie and Susie are having a baby, who's due anytime now. Angelica's And Timmy are getting married. Tommy and Lil are a couple and Dil is a ladies man.
1. I Love you

The Beginning  
  
"YOU SAY YOU A GANGSTA BUT YOU NEVA POP NOTHIN, YOU SAY YOU A WANKSTA AND YOU NEED TO STOP FRONTIN, GO TO THE DEALERSHIP BUT YOU NEVA COP NOTHIN, BEEN HUSTLIN' A LONG TIME BUT YOU AINT GOT NOTHIN." Was what the DJ was playing.  
  
It was Friday night and the club was packed.  
  
"You wanna dance?" a tall chocolate colored guy asked Lil.  
  
"Sure." Lil said. Lil might have been only 5"2 but she was planning on dancing with as many people as she could. She wore a red and white cut up Pepe shirt with a pair dark blue pepe Jean's with white uptowns. Her smooth hair came down her back as she danced.  
  
Lil saw Michael dancing with some other girl and got mad. She made her way with the guy she was dancing with and bumped against them causing the girl to fall. Kimi saw what happened and began to laugh. She stopped dancing and walked over to Lil to see what was going to happen.  
  
"What the fuck? Watch where you're going you fuckin bitch" the girl said getting up.  
  
"What you called me you dirty hoe!?" Lil said as she slapped at the girl  
  
"I said watch where the fuck you goin"  
  
"Listen bitch, I ain't gotta watch shit you besta watch where YOU goin"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"This" Lil grabbed the girl by the hair and started beating her up. Kimi pulled her back, and Michael pulled the girl away. He looked at Lil, then at the girl and started laughing. He knew Lil was going to do that when he saw her as he walked in.  
  
"DAMN YOU GOT FUCKED UP!!" a kid said.  
  
"Damn Lil you knocked the bitch out" Kimi said  
  
"I don't fuckin like that bitch. She get on my damn nerve's, her and that bitch Connie. She knew me and Michael was together and she gonna go fuck him, nah I ain't wit dat."  
  
Lil had became a very out-spoken person. She would tell you like it was no matter whom was around, even though she was only 17.  
  
The Rugrat's had really grown up and changed from who they once were. Dil was 16, Tommy, Lil, Kimi, and Phil were 17, Chuckie was 18 and Samantha, Susie and Angelica were 19. Dil became a little ladies man. Tommy, Chuckie and Phil had became hustler's. Lil and Kimi became unstoppable bitches that didn't give a fuck about anyone that tried to fuck wit n-e thing important to them. Susie became the mother to Chuckie's child at the age of 19. Samantha and Angelica became singers. And that's how the Rugrat's changed.  
  
Lil and Kimi headed out the club.  
  
"Yo mah car" Kimi said to the valet.  
  
The valet pulled up in Kimi's Silver Mercedes Benz. She made her way to the driver's side and Lil made her way to the passenger's side. Kimi gave the valet a 10-dollar bill and got in. When she got in she shift the gear right, she pulled away heading to the freeway.  
  
"Let's go to mah house Kim" Lil said  
  
"Ight"  
  
When Kimi got to Lil's house they saw that Phil was already there. They walked to up to the house and Lil opened the door. Her mother Betty was in the living room watching T.V with Lil's dad.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Betty said  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
"Hey Mrs DeVille" Kimi said  
  
"Hello Kimi, how's your parent's?"  
  
"Their good"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Mom, where's Phil?" Lil said interrupting their conversation  
  
"Upstairs in his room with Tommy"  
  
"Tommy's here?" Lil said with a surprise look on her face  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ight mom lata"  
  
Lil started walking up the stair's with Kimi right behind her. She walked straight to Phil's room and knocked on the door. Phil opened it and Kimi walked in and Lil stood at the door. Kimi went and laid on Phil's bed and Tommy got up and walked out the room and headed towards Lil's room. Lil looked at Phil and then back at Kimi and said. "Kimi when I'm done I'll knock three time's so you can come to mah room ight"  
  
"Ight"  
  
Then Phil closed the door and headed towards Kimi. He then sat on the chair next to the bed and finished doing what he was doing.  
  
"So how much money ya'll made today?" Kimi said  
  
"Bout 2 G's"  
  
"Mah brother got the money?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
" Ight, Yo I'ma go to sleep, when Lil knock wake me up"  
  
"Ight"  
  
Kimi turned her body to face the wall. Phil looked at her and traced her nice firm body with his eyes. DAMN is what ran across his mind. Kimi looked so good that he just reminisced about her. He had it bad for her but the thing is that she's to precious to be apart of what he does. He don't want her to get caught up in what he do. Even though her brother Chuckie does it, she doesn't have affect towards it. And Chuckie might kill him if he ever find's out.  
  
Two hour's past and Phil was asleep on the floor. Kimi woke up and saw him. She thought he looked so cute. She got up and walked to him and looked at him, then planted a little kiss on his lips, which woke him up.  
  
"Hey shut eyes" Kimi said  
  
"Did you just." Phil remarked until Kimi cut him off  
  
"Shhh" Kimi said planting another kiss on his lips. She was surprise at the fact he didn't pull back that she gave him another kiss but this time with more passion. She eased her way on top of him and rapped her arms around him and tonguing him at the same time. Phil couldn't resist getting stone hard. He then picked Kimi up and laid her in the bed not letting his lip's part from hers. He then caressed her body. Touching her stomach and her breast making his way to her back. He then started unbuttoning her shirt. When he finally finished taking her shirt off while kissing her at the same time, he stopped kissing her and firmly kisses her breast causing her to quiver. He then eased his way back up to her lips but then suddenly feels the zipper to his pant's go down and the button pop off. He got up took his clothes off and the remaining of hers. He studied her body firmly, which made him even harder and more anxious to take an adventure inside her and to taste her. He then kissed her gently while laying her back on the bed. He then paused remembering whom he was about to make love to. "Wait I can't do this"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz your Chuckie's little sister and this ain't right"  
  
"Tell me the REAL reason"  
  
"Cuz I don't want you to be apart of the life I'm living. This is a mistake"  
  
"But I want to be apart of the life you're living. I want to be with you no one else"  
  
"And I want to be with you too"  
  
"You do don't you?"  
  
"Yes why you think I broke up with Monica? I need you"  
  
"Prove it"  
  
Phil looked at Kimi straight in the eyes. And he saw she was serious. He then began to kiss her. He kissed her neck then her breast, making his way down her stomach and then to her pussy. He worked his tongue in her Virginia so good, she was moaning. She couldn't believe he went down on her. When he knew she was wet enough he came back up and then eased his eight in a half inch dick into her pussy. She then released a moan, which caused him to ease in some more. He went in and out of her with so much passion and love he began to moan as well. She began whispering in his ear saying, "yes, harder, baby harder." He then whispered "I need you, I want you." when he was done working her she made her way on top of him. She started riding him so good he let out a good moan. Damn this shit is good he thought to himself. While she worked him, he just thought about how it would be if they were to have a child. But his thought was slapped out when she began working him harder. "Yes, yes, come on come on" was what Kimi was saying. "I'm bout to CUM." and out of no where, Kimi came and Phil wasn't too far behind her cuz he did too. As she laid next to him, Phil held her in his arms. He then whispered "I love you" in her ear. She looked up and said, "I love you too" they kissed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kimi woke up it was the next day. She looked at the clock and it said 5:30pm. She got up and put on a white T-shirt that belonged to Phil. She then cracked the door open and headed for the bathroom. Lil happened to walk out the bathroom.  
  
"Oh hey. I'm sorry I didn't knock cuz after all the excitement me and Tommy was having we fell asleep." Lil said to Kimi  
  
"It's okay. I had mah fun as well."  
  
"Is that so?" Lil said while closing the bathroom door behind her  
  
"Mmm, hmmm"  
  
"Wait you and mah brother?"  
  
"Yup girl he gave it to me"  
  
"Oh shit, so mah brother finally gave in to you. Aww, dats good. I'm glad dat you got what you wanted."  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
"But I didn't know mah brother liked you"  
  
"Me either, I thought he was going to pull back from me when I went to kiss him"  
  
"You made first move"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Girl let me know how it went"  
  
"Well when you went to do ya business with Tommy. I laid in the bed. He was sitting at the table separating the packages. I then asked him how much he made today and he said two G's. Then I told him to wake me up when you knock. And I turned towards the wall and fell asleep. Then bout an hour or two later, I woke up and he was sleeping on the floor. I walked up to him and gave him a tap kiss on the lips, which woke him up. We then started kissing which lead to the bed, which lead to our clothes off which lead to him going down on me to us makin love."  
  
"Damn girl and what else"  
  
"Well he rode first then I took control and rode him like I was on a horse race"  
  
Lil and Kimi both began laughing.  
  
"I'm really happy fa ya'll two"  
  
"Girl and there's one more thing that happened last night"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He gave me his heart"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"He said he loved me"  
  
"Oh shit stop playin"  
  
"I'm dead serious. I'm mad happy."  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Who?" Lil said  
  
"Nikki, Lil get out of the bathroom I have to use it." Lil's little sister Nikki said. Nikki was 15 year's old. She stood a 5"3. Long hair nice body. They say she look's a little like Phil and Lil.  
  
Lil opened the door. "Gahead Nick"  
  
"Hey Nick, I ain't see you last night" Kimi said  
  
"I know I didn't get in til 7:15 this morning. I came upstairs and I heard the headboard in Phil's room hit the wall. Guess Elsie came home with Phil last night."  
  
"Nah it wasn't Elsie." Kimi said  
  
"Well who then. Cuz I know damn right he won't fuck no otha bitch unless it was Elsie or." Nikki stopped her sentenced before she finished  
  
"Or else it was who Nick?"  
  
"Ummm"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"Unless it was you"  
  
Kimi cracked a smile. "Nikki it was me"  
  
"Serious"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well I'm be happy for you later I need to go to the bathroom" Nikki said while pushing Lil to the side.  
  
Kimi and Lil just started laughing, "ya sis wil'in" Kimi said  
  
"Well check it since you and mah brotha got dat shit goin on, you gahead and handle ya business ight"  
  
As soon as Lil said that, Phil and Tommy come walking out Phil's bedroom.  
  
"Good morning baby" Phil said while giving Kimi a kiss.  
  
"Mmm, morning"  
  
"Morning Lilly" Tommy said while putting his arms around Lil.  
  
"No, no boy go and brush ya teeth cuz I ain't havin that nasty ass taste in mah mouth again okay"  
  
Tommy, Phil and Kimi couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Yeah you too baby" Kimi said to Phil  
  
"Oh ya'll tryin to play us" Tommy said getting defensive  
  
"No we ain't we just tellin ya'll to go brush ya'll DAMN teeth's"  
  
"Ight bet, Yo come on Tommy"  
  
While Tommy and Phil brushed they teeth Kimi went down stairs to take a shower in the other bathroom, while Lil took one in her mother's room.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Who?" Kimi said  
  
"It's me can I come in?" Phil said  
  
"Yeah hold on" Kimi went and unlocked the door.  
  
"Hmm, takin a shower and you didn't invited me, dat ain't right Kim"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry boo why don't you join me cuz I just got in"  
  
"Mmm, I'll like dat" Pete said walking into the bathroom. He began taking off his clothes. While he was doing that Kimi was already in the shower. Phil walked in and looked at Kimi's body. Damn she looks even better wet. Phil said to himself. God she's a DYME.  
  
Kimi turned around and faced Phil, she looked at him and his little jimmy. DAMN, I had that thing in me. Kimi said to herself. She didn't know that it was as long as it was, all she knew was that it felt REALLY good going in and out of her.  
  
Kimi and Phil began kissing and feeling on each other's body. Phil caressed Kimi's soft baby skin and ran his finger's through her long smooth but wet hair. He then had her against the wall while kissing her neck, he then stuck in his nine in a half-inch ruler inside of her and began taking a journey within her. Moaning of pleasure Kimi gripped on Phil's back pulling him closer and deeper into her. Feeling the pain Quaasia held on to herself. Phil being the man he was pushed in deeper, as his nine in a half became a ten. As he stroked in and out of Kimi he couldn't believe that the pussy that belonged to Kimi was so good, that he couldn't resist it.  
  
When Phil was done Kimi wasn't she turned the shower to the Jacuzzi and had Pete sit in the large tub of hot bubbling water, she then lit candles setting the mood right. She then stood over Pete sat on him and let his what was a nine in a half but now ten inch ruler enter once more. They made love in the tub for a straight two-hour's and made their way to Phil's bedroom. Phil was enjoying himself so much he didn't want it to end but when it finally did it was 10:30pm.  
  
"Damn Kimi with a love like yours and that pussy you got a nigga will neva have to cheat." Phil said  
  
"Hmm, don't tell me your tired." Kimi said, "How much do you love me?"  
  
"I love you a lot."  
  
"Well show me, let's go another round"  
  
"Then let's go"  
  
Phil and Kimi made love again to 112 "Anywhere" featuring Lil Zane. They made love until the crack a dawn. Which was a fantasy come true to Phil because Kimi was the first girl he ever made love to, and the first girl he loved and the first girl to rock his world. 


	2. The big fight

Ever since that day Kimi and Phil hooked up, it hasn't been nothing but good thing's. Kimi is always with Phil, whether he's selling drug's partying, smoking, chilling or just basically not doing anything.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Kimi!!!!" Kimi's mother yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" She yelled back  
  
"The door. someone's here to see you"  
  
Kimi got up and rushed down the step's. she walked into the living room and couldn't beleive who was sitting in her sofa.  
  
"Angelicia!!" Kimi said running to Angelicia and jumping on her.  
  
"Hey Kim, I guess your happy that I'm here."  
  
"Oh mah god. Yes I am. I'm really happy."  
  
"So how you been?"  
  
"Fine but how you been? How's the industry?"  
  
"It's going great"  
  
"Who's your boyfriend? You still with Timmy?"  
  
"Yes and that one of the reason I'm here. I'm getting married and I want ya'll to be in my wedding, as mah bride maids."  
  
"No doubt. Phil will love to go"  
  
"Huh, wait you and... Get out of here"  
  
"Yeah, me and Phil. Tommy and Lil, and Chuckie and Susie is actually pregnent with Chuckie's baby."  
  
"Well damn I've must have been a little to late cause damn I didn't know any of this. When I left everybody was their seperate way you was dating Nadaniel. Lil was dating Michael. Phil and Tommy had their little slut's. Chuckie was with Natasha and Susie was solo. Wait what happened with Natasha? The both of them were really tight. How did Susie got pregnant?"  
  
"Well Natasha started actin up and they were having a lot of problems. So one day me, Lil, Phil, Tommy, Dil, Nikki and Jasmine went to the movies. Susie didn't want to go because she wanted to stayin her new apartment and fix it up. Well Chuckie and Natasha had a big ass fight and he left seeing that since he didnt find any of us he wnet by Susie's house and chilled there. Well you know how Chuckie had a little thig for Susie in high school?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well let's say Susie had them same feeling's for Chuckie. So they basically fucked, but they didn't tell anybody. They just messed around on the low. Then all of a sudden Susie get sick and start's throwing up like crazy. Me and Lil took her to the doctor and he said she was pregnant. We asked who the father was but she didn't want to tell us. So when we was at her house we was celebrating the fact she was pregnant, but she was happy, she just walked to the phone picked it up and called Chuckie. That's how me and Lil found out who the father was. We couldn't beleive it, and we knew Chuckie had left Natasha for somebody but we didn't know who. So then everything went down the way it is. Lil and Tommy hooked up the day of one of Susie's babyshower's."  
  
"Damn and aint nobody call me"  
  
"We tried so many time's and couldn't get through."  
  
"Oh well I have to see mah girl Susie"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angelica and Kimi went to visit Susie. When they got there Susie was in the living room cuddled up with Chuckie watching T.V. They knocked on the door and Chuckie answered.  
  
"Oh Angelica long time no see." Chuckie said being shocked  
  
"Chuckie Finster!! I wouldn't believe seeing you at Susie's house holding eachother"   
  
Chuckie just smiled and lead Angelica and Kimi in the house.  
  
"Hey Kim" Chuckie said giving his little sister a nice hug.  
  
"Hey Chuckie" Kimi said smiling.  
  
"Baby, we have guest and a very special one for that matter" Chuckie yelled through the hallway  
  
"Who?" Susie yelled back  
  
"Susie!!!" Angelica screamed  
  
"Angelica!!" Susie yelled while struggling to get up.  
  
The door bell rang again and this time it was Tommy, Phil and Lil.   
  
"Aint this a bitch? How is it that everybody come at the same time?" Chuckie said letting in the new arriver's into the living room to join the other's.   
  
"Angelica!" Tommy said getting happy to see his cousin.  
  
"Well, since all the rugrat's are here I guess I should break the new's"  
  
As Angelica told everyone the good new's, Kimi just sat there and doced off. All she thought about was Phil until his cell phone went off.   
  
"Hello" He said answering the phone  
  
"Hey baby" The female on the other end said.  
  
"Yo who dis?"  
  
"Tatoya"  
  
"Oh yo I can't talk right now hit me up lata or I'll call you ight"  
  
"Ight boo"  
  
When he hung up everyone was still talking, no one really payed attention but Kimi.   
  
"Who was that?" Kimi said  
  
"Dat nigga Deric?" He said beginning to lie to her.  
  
"Oh ight" She said knowing he was lieing. Why does he have to lie to me for? she said to herself. I know that was some bitch and if I catch her I'ma flip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since the day Angelica came back thing's been crazy. Kimi moved out her parent's house and into her own apartment and Phil moved in with her. Kimi didn't think it was going to hurt to move in the the nigga she loved. But thing's didn't ease up as she planned because she was busy with the wedding and the bride and bride mate's dress stuff that Kimi was barely home at the time because she was with Angelica which lead her and Phil to argue at time's.  
  
He had hooked up the house perfectly. They had a big screen hd tv in the living room, a plasma in their bedroom, rug in every inch of the house but the whole bathroom and the kicthen. They had leather sofa's, glass table's, beautiful fish tanks and water fall's. They had it nice. You can say they had a MTV Crib's type house. They had it nice.  
  
But the problem's all started when Kimi came home one day and Phil was laying down in their new nicely grey rugged bedroom. Kimi was tired and she had came home to take a shower and slide into her soft bed and fall asleep, but Phil had other thing's in mind, he wanted to get it on.   
  
"Baby I'm too tired. Not tonight" Kimi told him  
  
"What, you just gonna turn me down like that? I aint no light switch, I can't turn on and off like that" He said in reply  
  
"Baby you know I would love for you to take a Journey in me but not tonight, I really dont have the energy for it"  
  
"Now you see why nigga's cheat and fuck around with other bitches:"  
  
Right there Phil triggered Kimi into hyper mood. She flipped on him. They were at both side's of the bed yelling. Not giving a fuck who heard them. She began throwing things like his shoes screaming "GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"  
  
So he got his shit and bounced. She was so heated that she called her brother Chuckie and told him everything. Chuckie and Susie was at Kimi's house in less then 10 minute's. While Susie sat next to Kimi holding her in her arm's, Chuckie sat angry at the fact Phil did this to his sister. They waited in the living room until Phil around. He finally made it at !:30 in the morning. His light's from his new white Lexus woke Kimi and Susie up.   
  
"Kim take Susie upstair's now!" Chuckie said while getting up  
  
"But.." Kimi said  
  
"GO!!!!"   
  
Kimi and Susie made their way up the stair's and wnet into the bedroom.   
  
Phil walked into the house and turn on the light. "Chuckie"   
  
"What's good Phil?" Chuckie said claimly  
  
"Nothin', kid what bring's you here?" He said trying to maintane himslef  
  
"Oh nothin, yo you high?"   
  
"Nah"  
  
"Kid dont lie"  
  
"Yeah I kinda am"  
  
"Oh word's yo did you happen to fuck another bitch?"  
  
"What nah kid, I wouldn't do that to Kimi"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Phil. You remember Kristen?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well she said that you was at the Joint with some next bitch. Now if I wans't mistaken the Joint is where you pick up bitches to fuck right?"  
  
"Yeah but dat shit dont mean I fucked them. I went there cause me and Kimi had a fight and she aint wanna give me none, So I went to see some strippers, but I aint do shit."  
  
"Oh word's well Kristen also told me that you got a room at the 5 Star Motel and went into the room with one of Kristen stripper's."  
  
Right there Phil was shut. Chuckie was fumming so much that he couldn't take it. He hit Phil in the face so hard he fell back. Luckly Kimi called Tommy and Lil because Tommy came just in time to pull Chuckie back. For a dude that was scared through out his life became one strong kid.   
  
As Tommy struggled to hold Chuckie back Timmy came in through the door with Angelica. Timmy went straight to Chuckie to help Tommy.   
  
"PHIL GET THE FUCK OUTTA HER MAN!!" Tommy yelled while holding Chckie down  
  
"YO YOU BETTA HOPE I DONT CATCH YOU, CAUSE I'MA FUCKIN FUCK YOU UP AND IF I HAVE TO I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Chuckie screamed as Phil ran out the house.   
  
Phil was scared. He knew Chuckie wasn't lieing and that was the worst part of it. He knew that when someone mess with his girl or little sister, they were in for a suprise and he knew he fucked up, now all he had to do was figure out a way to make it better even if it caused him his life. 


	3. From Break up, To make up

It had been three week's since the fight went down and Kimi was miserble. She missed Phill too much. She needed him back and she knew it.  
  
Kimi walked in the house. She put her pocket book down on the table and walked to her kitchen. She had the mail but wasn't ready to look at it. She decided she'll hop in the shower first.  
  
She rapped the towel around her. And walked down her stair's. She flicked the fire place on and turned on the T.V. She walked to her kitchen got a glass of wine and picked the mail up and walked to her living room.  
  
She began scanning through her mail to see which one she'll read first, Because she knew they were all bill's. She came accross one envolpe. It was a letter from Phil.  
  
Kimi jumpped up and looked at the envolpe. She immediately opened up the letter and began reading  
  
Dear Kimi,  
  
  
  
Hey baby, I know this may come as a shock but I have to let you know something. I miss you baby. I know how you must feel, But angel it's okay because at the end this this dark tunnel I call my life that God placed me in, We will both get what we want. And that's for us to be married with eachother. But baby you just have to give it some time, That is all I ask. I'm really sorry for the pain I've caused you. And that nigga Ja is right Pain in Love. Your my everything. Like I told you in the past, The good thing about you is that you stood by my side. You were the reason that my demond didn't hurt or torture me while I was sleeping. I don't have those nightmares anymore. And I rest good in my sleep. And I thank the heaven's above for that and also blessing me for what they've brought upon me, and what I'm blessed with is one true gift which is you. Fuck everything in the past and of what you heard. This is my gift as well as my curse. I'm blessed with a special gift which is chemistry and love that up hold togheter and cursed with the demonds that hunt's and torture's me. We are both fallen angel's and we are eachother's wing's on one another's back, Because we do have eachother back through think and thin. And that's why we never let bullshit come between us. Let our chemistry and love be one true destiny. You've always quote that you've felt as if you were a fallen angel but a fallen angel that has fell into my life . When you lost your wing's and forgot how to fly because you were too scared to try it again. But when you landed and remembered what love was, you took your flight once again, and I admire you for that. I love the way you are and I'm writin you this letter to ask for forgiveness. And for you to give me second chance. I won't blame you if you don't want to, but I just want you to know how I feel. I love you soo much, And I'm shit without you. I'm staying at Dante` and his baby momma Tatika's house and they argue every minute of the day. It's miserble over here and I want to come back home, But not without your concent. I love you and I'm sorry for everthing I've done, And I promise to make it better if you give a second chance baby I'll do anything to make it better, just let me know.  
  
Alway's and forever,  
  
Phil  
  
Kimi could not hold the tear's back any longer. She jumped up and reached for the phone. She called Lil.  
  
"Hello" Lil answered  
  
"Lil I need you over here quick" Kimi said   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here"  
  
"Okay I'll be there in ten minute's"  
  
"Okay bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kimi hung up and rushed to herroom. She throw on a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pant's. She sat down and put her sock's on she then ran down stair's and put on her sneaker's.   
  
Lil rang the door bell. Kimi went and answered it.  
  
"Okay what's going on??" Lil said curious  
  
"Lil read this" Kimi said as she handed her the letter.  
  
When Lil read the letter she fell on the sofa. Tear's started coming down her face. Lil could not believe what she just read. was these word's from her brother.  
  
"Kimi" Lil said as she looked at Kimi, who was sitting accross the living room  
  
"Yeah??"  
  
"What are you going to do??"  
  
"What should I do??"  
  
"How do you feel about him?"  
  
"Lil I love him, and I miss him a lot. But I don't know if I can trust him again"  
  
"Kimi you have to undersatnd that pain is love. If your in love you have to suffer pain. Now you have two choices. You can walk away from you love or you can walk with him."  
  
Kimi looked up and Lil. She was right. Pain is love, and Kimi was in love with Phil. Kimi knew she was. And she knew she wasn't a quitter. She was going to fight for them to be back on track if it was the last thing she had to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Kimi got ready. She had told Chuckie that she was going to get Phil back whether he liked it or not. And chuckie didn't argue. He respected his little sister's wish. He knew that he can only do as much for her. But no matter what he'll be by her side. So he decided to go with her so she can see Phil.  
  
They drove to Dante` house. They walked up to the house and stopped. They heard arguing. Kimi knew it was Dante` and Titika. Kimi rang the door bell. Kimi could hear as Titika walked to the door while yelling back at Dante`. She answered the door  
  
"Yes" Titika said  
  
"Hi is Phil Deville here??" Kimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, may I ask who are you two?"  
  
"My name is Kimi Finster and this is my brother Chuckie."  
  
"Mmm, hmmm, And you are to him?"  
  
"His girlfriend, now enough with the question can you get Phil!" Chuckie said getting impatient  
  
"Chuckie!!" Kimi said "I'm sorry for my brother but can you get Phil please?"  
  
"Okay come in" Titika said as she shoot a look at Chuckie. "Dante`!!! Go get Phil someone's here to see him!!"  
  
"Who??" Dante` asked  
  
"None of your business just go get him"  
  
"LisTen woman you better stop acting up"  
  
"Shut up and go get Phil"  
  
"Ay yo Phil!!!" Dante` said as he walked down stairs.  
  
"Yeah" He answered back  
  
"Someone's here to see you"  
  
"Who, It better not be Alicia, Cause I'm tired of her coming here."  
  
Dante` started laughing "Man I don't know, But Titika wouldn't let her in the house anyway. You know she don't like her. She hate that bitch."  
  
"For real"  
  
Phil walked up stair's. He walked to Titika  
  
"They in the living room" Titika said  
  
"They" Phil said as he walked to the living room.  
  
When Kimi saw him she got up.   
  
"Kimi" Phil said in shock  
  
"Hey Phil" Kimi said  
  
Phil looked at Chuckie "What up Chuckie  
  
"What up Phil" Chuckie said in reply  
  
"What ya'll doing here??"  
  
"Phil I got your letter" Kimi said  
  
"You did??"  
  
"Yes and I'm here to take you back home"  
  
"Are you serious??"  
  
"Yes Phil, I want to work thing's out. I miss you"  
  
Philcouldn't believe it. He walked up to Kimi and held her   
  
"I've missed you too baby."  
  
Tears started flowing down Kimi's face.  
  
Then Alicia walked in the house.  
  
"OH HELL NAWW!!!" She screamed  
  
Kimi turned to her direction  
  
"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS ALL HUGGED UP ON MY MAN!!!??" Alicia yelled.  
  
"What, Phil what's going on??" Kimi said as she let Phil go.  
  
"Baby, don't listen to her" He said as he pulled Kimi closer to him  
  
"BABY!!! NO YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL HER BABY!!"  
  
"Phil who the fuck is this chick right here??!!" Kimi yealled.  
  
"Baby, she ain't nobody"  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my house Alicia??!!" Titika yelled as she walked out the kitchen.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH ALL UP ON MY MAN TITIKA???!!!" Alicia yelled  
  
"No Alicia that's his girl right there, Not your broke down ass. Now get the fuck out of her, because he don't want you!"  
  
"THIS UGLY ASS HEIFER AIN'T HIS GIRL I AM" Alicia said as she charged at Kimi.  
  
Kimi dropped her bag and got ready. Alicia started swinging at her. She hit Kimi in the face. Right then and there Kimi started wilding out. She throw her fist like never before. She beat the crap out of Alicia.   
  
Phil pulled her back. "Baby Enough, No more."  
  
"She better watch herself" She said while pullin g herself together. "Let's go Ya'll, And Titika, Dont' worry about any of this. I'll hook you up okay"  
  
"Girl whatever, You whipped that girl's ass" Titika said while giving her a pound.  
  
Kimi, Chuckie and Phil all got in the car. Chuckie drove Kimi and Phil home and left to go to his wife.  
  
Kimi and Phil walked in the house. Kimi fell onto the sofa. Phil took her shoes off and started carressing her feet. He then told her to sit right here while he walked upstair's and turned on the jacuzzi bath. He then walked down stair's and picked Kimi up and carried her upstair's to the bathroom. He began undressing her. He Placed her in the jacuzzi and began massaging her body. She then got up and began undressing him. She pulled him into the jacuzzi and they began making love.  
  
They got out and headed for the bed. Where they made more passionate love the rest of that night. 


	4. Exsweetheart is back

Kimi woke up to the sunlight through the bedroom window and the smell of egg's and bacon. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and walked downstair's.   
  
"Mmmm, smeel's good" Kimi said as she smelled the air.  
  
"Morning baby, Go sit at the table, Your food will be right with you" Phil said as he scrapped the egg's out the pan.  
  
"Ok"   
  
Phil walked into the dining room and placed the plate's on the table. He made pancake's, scrabbaled egg's, and bacon.  
  
"Aww Phil, you are so sweet"  
  
"Only for my baby" He said giving her a kiss. "Kimi I've want to talk to you and apologize for what happened yesterday............"  
  
"Baby don't worry about it" Kimi said cutting him off as she stuffed a piece of pancake with egg's in her mouth.  
  
"Are you sure, Because I know how you are"  
  
"Baby all that matter's right now is that you here, and that I finish my pancake's, Damn baby you can hook up some Jemima pancake's."  
  
Phil couldn't help but laugh. Phil got up and walked to the living room. He turned on the T.v to BET. And Fabolous feat Tamia's song "So into you" was on  
  
"Put it up, Put it up!!!" Kimi yell "That's my song"   
  
She got up and ran to the living room and started singing and dancing to the video.   
  
Phil looked up at her and began laughing.   
  
"Dance with me" She said as she pulled Phil by the shirt.  
  
"Nah chill, you good baby"   
  
"Oh Come on Phil, I won't tell."  
  
Phil got up and began dancing with Kimi, That when they heard a smash.  
  
"What the........." Phil said as he looked at the direction it came from.  
  
Kimi ran to the front of the house.  
  
"OH MY GOD MY GLASS!!" Then she saw her car  
  
She ran out side and saw "MAN STEALING BITCH!!!!" Writin on her car  
  
"MY CAR, MY MOTHERFUCKING CAR" Kimi screamed.   
  
"Oh shit, I can't believe she went that low" Phil said.  
  
"Listen Phil, Now you know I don't care about your past or who you fucked with but you better get this shit FIX, Because look what she did to my house and car.!!!' Kimi roared as she went into the house  
  
"Baby I'll fix everything."  
  
"GET TATIKA ON THE PHONE NOW!!!"  
  
Phil did as told.  
  
"Tatika, Hi you doing, it's Kimi." Kimi said  
  
"Oh hi Kimi how's everything going?"   
  
"It's ight, but this girl, what's up with her?"  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Her, please don't pay her no mind. She just a fein, She been on Phil since he moved up in here. She been beastin on him"  
  
"Oh for real, Did Phil happen to mess eith her??"  
  
"Hell no, But he did chill with her"  
  
"Word's, Ok, Well listen She smashed my window n fucked up my car today, and I'm going to get her for that"  
  
"Damn are you serious??"  
  
"Yeah but since I ain't that type of girl I'm going to chill"  
  
"I like your style Kimi, We gotta chill some time."  
  
"No doubt girl, Oh girl let me know what you need in your house, Cause I'll hook it up ok."  
  
"Girl I need it" Titika said laughing.  
  
"Well I'll speak to you later."  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kimi got off the phone with Titika. She then called Lil so she can pick her up to go shopping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimi, Angelica, Lil, Titika, Natasha and Susie all went to the mall to shop. They stop at the food court to get some food.  
  
"I can't believe your not doing anything" Angelica said "That bitch fucked up your shit and you ain't doing anything. That's not you Kimi"  
  
"I know but what can I do, She a beast for my man." Kimi said with a laugh.  
  
A tall Light skinned guy. walked up to Kimi and said "Excuse me, But may I talk to you for a second?"   
  
Kimi looked up and couldn't believe her eye's. It was here ex back in high school. "OH MY GOD, Kevin!!!" She said as she jumped up and gave him a hug.   
  
"Hi Kimi, Long time no see." Kevin said with a laugh  
  
"You damn right, Oh my god I can't believe this. What are you doing here. I heard you moved to Cali."  
  
"Yeah I did, But I had to come back. I went by your house to see if you were there and your mother told me you moved out with your boyfriend."  
  
Kimi looked up at Kevin.   
  
"My boyfriend?" She mocked  
  
"Yeah, Don't you have one?"  
  
Kimi stood silence. She couldn't tell the guy she loved so much in high school and still did that she had a man, But she couldn't betray her man Phil. "What am I going to say" she thought to herself.  
  
"Ummmmmmm"  
  
"Nah she doesn't. They just broke up" Lil said as she got up.  
  
Kimi looked at Lil and Lil blinked. She then looked down and back at Kevin. "Oh my god, look at him. He looks sooo good"   
  
"You did Kimi, Oh I'm sorry. Can I do anything to make you feel better?"  
  
Kimi nodded her head and said "Yeah Hold me"  
  
"Fa sho" Kevin then held Kimi tightly in his arm's. "Listen I have to go, But I'll call you"  
  
"But you don't have my number how you gonna call me?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll call you" He then gave Kimi a kiss on her cheek and left.  
  
Kimi turned around and looked at Lil.  
  
"Mmmm, Hmmm. You go girl!!" Natasha said.  
  
"Lil why did you tell him that?" Kimi asked Lil.  
  
"Because I saw the way you looked at him. You still have the same spark's you had for him in high school Now.  
  
Kimi smiled and then laugh. "Yeah you right. God I loved that kid"  
  
"And still do. You need to bagg him back" Titika said with a grin.  
  
"But I can't, I'm with Phil"  
  
"Word's, I had forgot about that."  
  
"Well let's go ladies we haven't finished shopping yet." Angelica said while getting up and throwing away her garbage.   
  
As the six ladies walked into Strawberry Jam. A cell phone started ringing. Lil, Susie, Angelica, Kimi, Natasha, And Titika all looked into their purse to see if it was their phone. But it wasn't any of their's, But they still heard it ringing. But then it stopped. And began ringing agian. They put their purses close to their faces to hear where it was form. It was form Kimi's back.  
  
She search it and found another cell phone in her purse.   
  
"What the...." Kimi said  
  
"Answer it" Titika said excited  
  
"Hello" Kimi answered  
  
"I told you I was going to call you" The voice on the other end said.  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"You were always full of suprises. You put the cell phone in my purse. That's why you said I'll call you later. You a sneak."  
  
"I know. But I do it for all the good reason, and to the most speacial girl"  
  
"Awww Kevin"  
  
"Well listen, I want to take you out to a movie tomorrow night. Are you available?"  
  
"Umm I'm not sure Kevin. I'll have to let you know."  
  
"Well call me when you do. My number is in the phone book. And you can keep the cell, It's a gift from me. Bye Bunny rabbit"  
  
"Aww you haven't called me that since we were in high school"  
  
"Well get used to it. Because I'll be calling you it now"  
  
Kimi giggled and said "Ok I'll call you later. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kimi hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face. She looked up at her girlfreinds and said "He called me Bunny Rabbit"  
  
All the girl's said "Awwww" And went about their shopping. 


	5. The arrest

Kimi walked in the house. The thought of Kevin put a huge smile on her face and Phil noticed it.   
  
"Okay what did you buy that your so happy about?" Phil said as he gave Kimi a kissed.  
  
"Huh" Kimi said as Phil snapped her out of her daydreaming  
  
"I said what did you buy that put a huge smile on our face. What did I snap you out your daydream of you wearing it?"  
  
"Oh I bought nothing specail"  
  
"Yeah okay Kimi, I know you. Now let me see"  
  
"No, She said as she ran away from him"  
  
Then the cell phone rang. Phil walked to her cell phone that was sitting on the table with her key's. It wasn't ringing, Then he looked at his and it wasn't ringing either. The ringing then stopped.  
  
"Kimi neither of our cell phone's are ringing. Did you buy another cell phone that I don't know about?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then who's cell phone is it?"  
  
"It's Natasha's cell phone. She told me to hold it for her because she lot her purse. I forgot to give it back to her when I dropped her off."  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yes baby I'm sure." Kimi said as she kissed Phil in the lips. "Ok I'm going to go model my outfit's. Sit right here ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kimi turned around and went into the bedroom (the dressing room). She went in her purse to look for the cell phone. She found it and turned it off. She then called Natasha and told Natasha what happened, To call Kevin and set a time and date for them to met. and for her to call the house asking for her cellphone. She then changed in one of her new outfit's to model it for Phil. She felt hurt by lieing to Phil. But she couldn't let him know what had happen earlier that day.  
  
The rest of that night went good. Kimi modeled her outfit's and Phil Took the last one off. And they made love.  
  
The phone rang around 3:30 in the morning. Phil reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello" He answered  
  
"Hi froggy" Natasha said on the other end,  
  
"Natasha. It's 3:30 in the morning what do you want?"  
  
"To speak to your girlfriend. Shje has my cell phone. And I need it"  
  
"Baby who is it" Kimi said reaching over to Phil.  
  
"Natasha. And she wants her cell phone."  
  
"Give me the phone." Kimi said reaching out for it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Yeah you said to call so I did. Now listen I spoke to him and he said to meet him at Jimmy's for lunch at 12:00. I'll be there if anything goes wrong"  
  
"Okay I'll see you at 12:00 then, Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
And Kimi hung up. She was excited but worried at the same time. But next thing you knew she was sound asleep in Phil's arm's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Kimi got ready for work. She went to work. She handled what her boss had left, and she cleaned up the mess that co-workers did. She was a good worker and couldn't wait to start law school so she could become a lawyer.  
  
"Kimi, Phil on line 1" Maggie (a co-worker said)  
  
"I got it. Hey baby" Kimi answered  
  
"Hey sweety, Listen I want to take you to that new restuarant for lunch, You up for it?"  
  
"Um baby I have to take a rain-check. I'm doing lunch with Natasha."  
  
"Okay how about dinner?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be home at 5"  
  
"I'll be home at 6 to pick you up be ready."  
  
"I will"  
  
"Love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
And they hung up. Kimi felt horrible. SHe called Lil and asked her for advice. Lil told her to follow her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimi got to jimmy's at 12:15. She walked int he restuarant and noticed Kevin sitting at the table waiting. She walked up to him and said "I'm sorry for being late. I got caught in traffic."  
  
"It's okay, Please sit."   
  
"Umm Kevin Can I be honest with you?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Well you know how much I love you right?"  
  
"Yeah that's why I'm here I love you too. And I came back for you,"  
  
"That's the thing Kevin. When you left. I was heartbroken. But I eased up and began dating. I then Fell in love with someone else and I'm with him right now."  
  
"Oh I see. You still have a boyfriend"  
  
"Yes I do. I'm sorry. I had to tell you"  
  
"No I understand. You didn't want to hurt my feeling's"  
  
"I'm sorry.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"His name is Phil"  
  
"Phil Deville?? Big Philly, Phil???"  
  
"Yeah You know him or of him?"  
  
"Of course I know of him. He's like the biggest Drug Dealer and Playa in the game."  
  
"What??" Kimi said getting up "BIGGEST PLAYA'S????"  
  
"Yeah You didn't know. Him and that guy Boy Chuck"  
  
"You mean Chuckie??"  
  
"Yeah. You know I'm talking about??"  
  
"Do I know who your talking about? HE'S MY BROTHER!!"  
  
"Ohhhh slap"  
  
Kimi ws furious. She stormed out the restuarant and went home. She called her job and told them she wouldn't be coming in because it was a family emergancy. She rushed home and began packing Phil's stuff. "That son of a bitch. He lied to me. He said he was true. I bet he did fuck around with that prick Alicia" Kimi said to herself.  
  
She put all the luggages of Phil's thing's in the front of the door so when he walked in it'll be ready for him.   
  
It hit 6:00 and Kim sat in the living room. She saw the light's to Phil's car when he pulled up in the drive way. He unlocked the door and walked in the house.He tripped over a bag but didn't know what it was because all the light's were off. He walked to the living and flicked the light on to see Kimi sitting on the couch heated.   
  
"Baby, What's wrong why aren't you dressed?"  
  
"How many do you have?" Kim said.  
  
"How many what??"  
  
"Girl's. How many girl's do you have?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on Big Philly. How many girl's do you have?"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Big Philly. Isn't that your name?"  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. You lied to me. You said you weren't playing around and cheated and you did anyway"  
  
"What are you talking about, Baby who's telling you all this?"  
  
Phil you lied to me"  
  
"No I didn't I swear. I haven't cheated on you baby I swear."  
  
"I wish I could believe you but I can't. I want you out. GET OUT CUZIT'S OVER!!"  
  
"Baby no I ain't leaving. I want to know who told you that lie??"  
  
"Don't worry who told me. You did what you did now GET OUT!!!"   
  
Phil went to reabh for Kimi, but Kimi let out a scream. Then and there Kevin came running in. Pushing Phil to the side.  
  
"What the......." Phil looked up "You"   
  
"Get out" Kevin said. "Get out before I call the cop's"  
  
Phil got up and looked a Kimi  
  
"I can't believe you Kimi?" He roared as he lefted. He picked up his bag and threw them in his car. And drove off.   
  
He couldn't believe what just happened. He under hand just doubled him. And he couldn't believe it.   
  
Phil ended up arrested for a murder that he didn't commit couple of days later. And ended up in jail. Now what was he going to do do? And how was he to win Kimi back in jail???  
  
"I shall not fear no man but God  
  
Though I walk through the valley of death  
  
I shed so many tears (if I should die before I wake)  
  
Please God walk with me (grab a nigga and take me to Heaven)"  
  
Word's form the famous Tupac Shakur 


	6. The Set up

Phil sat in his cell. Kimi was the only thing on his mind. He decided to write her a letter.   
  
Dear Kimi,  
  
Hi baby, It's me Phil. Baby listen I'm sitting in a cell in jail. Baby I don't know how I ended up in here for something I didn't do, But I am. I want you to know that what ever anyone told you was a lie. And What that kid Kevin said to you is all a lie. He was one of my worker's. And I fired him because he was stealing from me and Chuckie. Baby you know me better then anyone else. And you know that I would never lie to you. We've known eachother since we were babies. Be serious. You'll take his word from mines?? If it's like that, then you don't love me at all. Baby I love you. And I always will. No wall, not even this cell can hold in the love I have for you. I hope you reason with me and be here for me, while I'm doing time until my trial. Baby I love you so much. And I need you.   
  
Always,  
  
Phil  
  
Phil folded the letter and put it in the envolpe that they've givin them. He wrote the address and then walked to give it to the guard.  
  
"Yo Mike, Make sure my girl get's this ight." Phil told him  
  
"Fa sho, Phil. I'll make sure of it." Mike said.   
  
Mike was Phil's boy back in high school. They used to play basketball together. One day some guy's were going to jump Mike and Phil happened to be there. So he helped Mike out. And they became really close.  
  
Phil walked back to his cell. He layed down. "I can't beleive this shit. I gotta call Chuckie and tell him"  
  
He got up and headed to the phone. He dialed Chuckie's number.  
  
"Hi this is a collect call from correctional facility, Do you accept the charges?" The operater said.  
  
"Oh my god, Yes I do" Susie said in panic. She thought Chuckie was locked up  
  
"Susie, Where's Chuckie?" Phil said as soon as the operater connected him  
  
"Phil?" Susie quetioned  
  
"Yeah, Where's Chuckie I need to talk to him?"   
  
"He's at Jay Bridge"  
  
"Can you 3way him?"  
  
"Sure" Susie clicked over and called Chuckie.  
  
"Yeah" Chuckie answered  
  
"Phil needs to talk to you. He's in jail" Susie said  
  
"What where he at?"  
  
"The next line, I'm clicking you over."  
  
"Yo what's good money" Phil said.  
  
"Nothin much kid, where you at?'  
  
"I'm at the pound."  
  
"Fa what?"  
  
"A set up, but yo I ain't call you for that. I called you up for some other shit. Seem's like that kid Kevin playing trick's with my baby. Yo kid he having my baby girl g'd up."  
  
"What you mean he has Kimi g'd up??"  
  
"Seem's somebody which I know it's him, Told her that I'm a playa and that I be with mad shorties. We was having an arguement and she was telling me to get out, And he happen to fly throw the door. Now you know I love Kimi and wouldn't hurt her. So I bounced. Then the fed's pulled me over. Arrested me for a murder of that guy Loc. Son I'm locked down, and don't even have my shortie at my side cause Kevin g'in her head. You gotta do something."  
  
"You know I'ma do something. I'm going to her crib right now. And I'm letting her know the deal ight."  
  
"Ight kid, I'll hit you up later."  
  
"Ight one love and stay fresh kid"  
  
"I will"  
  
And they hung up.  
  
Chuckie was furious. He drove to Kimi's house to break the new's. He rang the door bell.  
  
Kimi answered the door "Chuckie" She said giving him a hug  
  
"Is that kid Kevin here?"  
  
Kimi looked at Chuckie funny. "No, Why?"  
  
"Because we need to talk."  
  
"Ok come in"  
  
Chuckie sat on the living room sofa.   
  
"Kimi, Phil's in jail" Chuckie finally said.  
  
"What?" Kimi said breaking into tears  
  
"He got arrest for a murder he didn't commit. He tried calling you but didn't get through."  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"Now Kimi, You know that Kevin had something to do with this?"  
  
"What, No"  
  
"Well he did. He lied to you when he told you what he told you. Phil is not a playa. He did have many girl's in his past, But Kimi you know Phil wouldn't hurt you. He loves you. Kevin set him up. What had happened was we found him stealing. And we messed him up. But the thing was he went to jail because the cop's found drug's on him. So he did time. So he came out for revenge. That's what's going on. Now Kimi I need your help to bring Kevin down. So we don't have him in the way anymore."  
  
"What..... do....... you....... want.......... me.......... to............ do?" Kimi said in a broken sentence.  
  
"We going to gas his head up. Trick him."  
  
"How Chuckie, How? Phil's in jail"  
  
"You going to hook up with him. Play him out. Play with his head. Make him talk."  
  
"I can't do that. That's not me Phil"  
  
"Do you love Phil?"  
  
"You know I do"  
  
"Then you'll do it for him. Find out what we need to know alright."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Call him up, and invite him over." Chuckie said passing her the phone.  
  
Kimi took the phone and dialed Kevin's number. She looked scared but went along with it anyway.  
  
"Hello" Kevin answered.  
  
"Kevin" Kimi said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Kimi, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, umm Kevin would you like to come over?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'm feeling good that Phil's gone. And I would love your company"  
  
"I'll be right over"  
  
"Ok, I'll be waiting"  
  
And hung up.   
  
"Now go get dressed in whatever you wear, Wash your face and wipe your eye's Make it like you happy Phil's gone"  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
"I know but pretend Kimi."  
  
"Ok." Kimi said and then went upstairs.  
  
When she was done Chuckie was still down stair's.  
  
"Ok Kimi, what your going to do is have him sit in this sofa" Chuckie said pointing to the sofa. "You going to question him and whatever. Make him tell you things. There's a recorder strapped to the back of the sofa. I'm going to be in the back Bedroom. Ok"  
  
"Yeah I got this."  
  
The doorbell rang. Chuckie headed to the back while Kimi walked to answer the door.  
  
"Kimi," Kevin said when she answered the door. "You look unbeleivable"  
  
"Thank you. Come in and have a sit."  
  
Kevin walked in the house and into the living room. He sat on the sofa that Chuckie had told Kimi to sit him on.  
  
"Oh god it feel's so good without Phil"  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Yes. You know he's in jail right?"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yeah I do. Even though he was my man. That doesn't mean I still love him. I'm glad he's gone."  
  
"Well I set him up. I killed this kid name Loc, And made it look like it was Phil."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. I did. I got locked down, so he locked down. That's how it is. And he ain't never coming out. So there will never be anything between us" He said while reaching over to give her a kiss.   
  
Luckly the phone rang. She got up with the quickness to answer it.   
  
It was Phil.  
  
"Umm this is important. Can you go start the car so we can go out to eat. I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
  
"Ok" Kevin said will getting up  
  
"Hello Kimi?" Phil said  
  
"Oh my god baby are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm good. Baby I'm locked down for something I didn't do."  
  
"I know I know. And Baby I'm going to get you out. Don't worry. I love you soo much."  
  
"I love you too. Baby I'll call you back later on tonight. Be home please"  
  
"I will. Baby I will"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Kimi hung up and ran outside.  
  
"Kevin there's a change of plan's. It's my brother. He's coming over with his wife. There having problem's with the house and they need to stay over here. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'll take a rain check"  
  
"Okay bye." Kimi said and ran back in the house.  
  
"Good we got what we need right here. Now we'll see for how long Phil's going to stay in the pound" Chuckie said with a grin while holding the recorder. 


	7. Engagement and The birth

Phil was worried about the news Kimi and Chuckie had to break to him. All he knew was that they were coming down to see him.  
  
"Let's go Phil, you have visitor's" The guard told him.  
  
Phil walked into the room and saw a happy look on Kimi's face.  
  
He walked up to the table and Kimi jumped up and said "Baby I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, but baby what's the news you have to tell me?"  
  
"Don't worry baby, just know that we're going to get you out."  
  
"You are? How?"  
  
"Don't worry baby. I came to talk to you on other terms. Do you know your going to be an uncle?"  
  
"What?? Lil's pregnant??"  
  
"Yup with Tommy's baby. And Chuckie and Susie are due any day now. And Angelica's wedding is in 2 week's."  
  
"Damn so many thing's coming up."  
  
"Yes baby it is"  
  
Phil and Kimi spoke about their future and how they want everything to be for about an hour or two.  
  
When Kimi left she went to Susie's house. Susie was cooking.  
  
"Hey Susie how you doing?" Kimi said walking in the kitchen  
  
"If this baby doesn't come anytime soon, I'm going to make them come out."  
  
Kimi began laughing.  
  
"Don't listen to mean old mommy, she's just upset you don't want to come out. But aunty can. I love you." Kimi said talking to Susie's stomach.  
  
"Please mommy's tired of carrying you in her stomach."  
  
"Where's my brother?" Kimi said while laughing.  
  
"Upstairs"  
  
"Ight"  
  
Kimi headed to the room upstairs' She came to the room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Chuckie said on the other end.  
  
"Hey Chuckie, How you doing?"  
  
"I'm alright. Just scared. My baby's do any day now, And I'm going to be a dad. I'm kind of scared."  
  
"Chuckie, there's no need to be scared. You'll make a good daddy. Plus. You have Susie, Me, Your best friend's Tommy, Phil, Lil, Timmy, Angelica, Samantha and Little Dil as well as Nikki. So be serious. We're all here. Have no worry's big bro"  
  
"How do I have Dil when he's in California?"  
  
"You didn't hear? Dil's coming back home."  
  
"He is??"  
  
"Yes. Everyone is coming back at a good timing. Angelica's wedding and the birth of your child."  
  
"Yeah they are."  
  
"Well. I'm going home so I can get a good night sleep for Phil's case tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Love you Kimi"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Kimi left and went home. She was excited at the fact that Phil's case was the next day.  
  
Next day was the trial. Kimi got up and got dressed. As she drove to court, Phil remained in mind. All she could think of was that, her baby was about to get out of jail. He's been in there for a months already. They finally put his case on trial.  
  
Mean while back at Phil cell  
  
Phil got dressed. "I hope I can win this case" He thought to him self "I need to be back home with my baby."  
  
"Ay Yo Phil, You ready?" Mike said as he approached his cell.  
  
"Yeah. I'm coming"  
  
Phil walked in the courtroom with a Armani suit with matching gator boot's on. Even though he was on trial didn't mean he couldn't look hot.  
  
Kimi sat in the courtroom. Worried out her mind. Not knowing if his trial was going well or not. It had been 2 hour's and nothing came up. It was finally Kimi turn to stand at the witness stand. She walked up and held her purse closing to her stomach.  
  
"Ok Ms. Finster. Do you re-call what happened on July 7th?" O'Brien, Phil's lawyer, said  
  
"Yes I do. I was at home waiting for Phil to arrive because I found out some news" Kimi said.  
  
"And was the news Ms Finster?"  
  
"I rather not say because it was personal."  
  
"Personal as it could have lead to the murder or not am I right?"  
  
"Yes you are. But with all do respect I have my right's and certain thing's I can keep to myself and that is one of them"  
  
"Your right. Okay now when Phil arrived home what happened?"  
  
"We into a fight. And I told him to get out."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Kevin came running in the house like some super hero rescuing me from nothing really."  
  
"And I believe you have something that is prove or a connection to this murder."  
  
"Yes I do." Kimi pulled out the recorder.  
  
"Let this be a record that my client Phil DeVille is innocent."  
  
As they let Phil go, Susie's water broke. They rushed her to the hospital were she gave birth to a 9 pound's 11 ounces baby girl named Mercedes Christine Finster. Everyone was excited.  
  
Everyone was at the hospital.  
  
"We have announcement to make." Lil said as she looked at Tommy. "We're having a baby!"  
  
"Oh my god, Are you serious?" Kimi said well hugging Lil.  
  
"Yes, I'm 6 week's. I found out last week."  
  
"And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you were too worried about Phil"  
  
Phil pulled Kimi to the side.  
  
"Baby I love you, and I want to marry you." Phil said getting down on one knee. "Well you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my god, YES, YES, YES!!"  
  
Everyone jumped in joy celebrating the best day of the year besides Angelica's wedding. 


End file.
